Changes
by Rinshikai
Summary: An Elven Mage from the White Spire learns that freedom comes with many harsh realities. Only by charging will she come to understand. Warning this story contains scenes of a sexual nature, and spoilers. Do not read if either of these things bothers you.
1. Changes

**Changes**

It's strange; I've spent my entire life in Val Royeaux. I was born there and for a time I thought that I would die there as well.

These past two years however, have shattered the idea with my fellow mages rebelling against the Chantry. Leaving me no choice but to flee into the Alienage, hoping Papa would help me.

Even though I was taken when I was only six, he told me that he would always love his little bear, and that there would always be a home for me to return to.

When I returned home, my heart skipped a beat when he said that I was no longer welcome. Telling me that my magic would only bring Templar's to their door, and they would likely kill them to get to me. He simply cast me out like I was some abomination.

Becoming desperate, the only thing that I could do was blend in with the beggars in hopes that I would not stand out.

For a time this worked, and for once in what seemed like a life time I smiled and laughed. I was just another elf making a living as best I could.

Like all things however, this relatively peaceful life had come to an end. With times becaming hard for elves once the bulk of the counties wealth went to the war effort. Most including me became so desperate for work; we went to the nobles and offered our services in exchange for pay.

* * *

It seemed like the right idea at the time; we do some choirs and are given a place to stay. Unfortunately, Orlais is not known for being kind to the lower classes.

* * *

A few months after a group of us started working for Lord such and such, one of the girls did not show up for her duties. When I asked the head maid if she were ok, the only answer she gave me was she quit. Asking her again only gave me the same answer plus a scowl telling me they the conversation was over.

The following night when we elves were about to turn in, some of the guards come into our quarters. Before I could even ask them anything one of them stepped forward and said "Congratulations, one of you wenches has been given the honor of keeping the lord company tonight." As he said those words many including myself gasped and I came to a horrible realization.

Just as I was coming out of my daze one of the man grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards him. "Hmm" he says rubbing the back of my hand against his cheek. "I like you, the lord says he would let me choose this time. I think he will like you, and if we're lucky maybe we'll get what's left."

He grins at me, pealing my clothes off with his eyes. The very thought makes me sick, and its takes all of my will power not to burn him alive.

When he grabs my face with his free hand I start to panic, "Let go of me the pig!" I say as I try to wiggle my way out of his grip. "Stupid wench!" he yells, backhanding me across the face, knocking unconscious.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out, but when I finally came to I had a horrible pain across the left side of my face. Looking at my surroundings I see that I'm lying in a silk sheet bed in nothing but my small clothes.

Trying to get up I'm horrified that I could not move or speak due to the bindings and gag. As I begin to panic the door opens, revealing an older obese man with a disgusting grin of his face.

"Oh, they did well today" he says with a strong accent. "I'm going to enjoy this." He says walking towards me that grin never leaving his face. With each step, its takes all of my will power not to conjure any spells that would give me away. Making the situation I am now in all more terrifying.

When he reaches the bed side he leans towards my face, as I turn away he grabs me and forces me to look upon him. "Oh they did well indeed." I almost puked when I felt his tongue running down my bruised cheek.

"The eyes, the nose, the hair, it is nearly perfect." He says forcing my head around like it's a toy.

Following his eyes he then begins to ogle my body. "Oh even the shape is right."I wince and struggle as he rolls his hands down my body. Inspecting me like a prized pet to be showed off. "Hmmm, hour glass waist, thin but not boney, no scar or bruises except for the cheek."

He rises to his feet pulling me up in the process, then sits on the bed and pulls me into his lap. With my back to him, I scream through my gag as he cups his hands around my breasts and fondles them."Hmm…. a bit smaller, but that is not too much of a problem. I shriek as he rips off my top, allowing my breast to move freely.

No matter how much I struggled he would not let me go. All I could do was sit there and endure the groping, closing my eyes tightly as he lowered his hand between my legs. Waiting for the enviable feeling of pain that was sure to follow, but nothing happened.

Opening my eyes to look at him, he seems grossed out for some reason. Out of no where I am thrown down on to the bed, where he rips off the bottom half of my small clothes.

"No no! This will not do, I desire smooth clean skin, not some furry little bear" he says walking over to the desk pulling out a shaving razor. Seeing this, my panic jumps to a whole new level.

Untying my legs he says "spread your legs whore!" My refusal do so only angers him further. "I said, spread your legs!" Once again I refuse, resulting in a back hand to my face that knocks me out.

* * *

Once again awaking from my dreamless sleep, I find myself in yet another location. Some sort of workshop, but it's hard to tell what it's for. The only light are from candles which barely illuminate the room.

Remembering what had transpired, I quickly look down between my legs. I fight back the tears as I look at my now shaved crouch. The bastard had done this and maybe more in the time I was out.

While not gagged I am still bound with rope, tied to a large wooden chair. Trying to stop the draft I feel between my legs.

Hearing a creak I turn to the door as it opens. Revealing the fat pig and a great deal of the workshops contents, which appeared to be full of mannequins and doll parts.

"Do you like it? I show all of the girls this room."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I say as he walks a window, allowing the moonlight to lighten the room.

"Why? Because it is my right, you live in my home, as my servant. As such elf you will serve me how I desire!"

Walking to a table near me, he picks up a mirror and shows me my refection.

"Your look did not please me so I thought while you were out I would give you a makeover."

Looking at my refection I was ashamed to admit it but, he made me look, pretty. Blush, rosy lips, and eye shadow covered my face in a way that hid my bruise.

"Do as I say and I promise that you will be treated better than the other kitchen wenches." Grabbing my face he then says "But, cause me any trouble and I can assure you, I will make death the most pleasing thing in your life."

Cringing as he plants a firm kiss on my lips. He then moves back to the door and says "Wait here, I will return to will some clothes for you. Then you will give me a show." Grinning as he closes the door behind him.

Unable to take it anymore, I channel my mana into my hands, summoning ice magic to break my bindings. After a few moments I can feel the rope become brittle, with all my strength I pull up and the rope shatters from the force. With my hands free I'm able to untie my legs, freeing myself from the chair.

Quickly moving towards the door, I reach for the handle, cursing under my breath when I realize that it's locked. Walking over to the table I search for anything I can possibly force the door open before he returned.

From the corner of my eye I see that there are a number of live sized dolls leaning against the wall. They are all Elven women around my age, wearing dresses, jewels, and makeup that I have only seen the highborn wear.

While I try to focus on my current predicament something inside of me draws my attention towards the dolls. Against my better judgment I walk towards them. Kneeling down to look at them, shocked to see just how life like they are. Placing my hand on one of their faces I rub my fingers across her check. Becoming uneasy at how her skin feels real.

Turning my head, I see one of them is wearing a veil covering her face. Peeking my curiosity I move towards her. I can't put my finger on it but she looks very familiar. Lifting her veil, my blood turns cold, I cannot believe my eyes.

The doll in front of me looked exactly like the girl who had gone missing recently. Looking closer I could not understand why the lord would have a doll made to look like one of the elves. Suddenly I see something strange under the neck warmer she is wearing. Pulling it down, I see stitches starting from the back of her ear, to the back of her neck, and then following her spine down her back.

Thinking for a moment, the truth hits me. All the dolls in this room were once servants. That bastard killed them and used their bodies to make these shells, these toys for his own amusement.

Bringing me back to my current problem I hear the clicking of the door being unlocked. Panicking I grab the closest object I can find and crawl under the table in the centre of the room.

"I'm back." He says entering the room with a bundle of clothes in hand. "It's time to play dress up, my little doll."

When he looks at the chair, and sees that I'm not there. He drops the bundle and begins to search the room. "Oh, I did not realize that you where so resourceful. More than just a pretty face, I'm going to enjoy taming you. I may even have to keep you alive despite you being a very knotty girl."

How he just openly admits that he was going to kill me raises my panic to a whole new level. Increasing my grip on the object in my hands, I wait for him t get close to me.

"Where are you!" he says in a playful voice. "Could you be HERE!" he stares at me under the table. The moment he let his guard down, I strike him across the head, knocking him back.

"AHH, YOU BITCH." While he stumbled to get up, I quickly move from under the table, and begin to repeatedly hit him.

Everything around me faded and all sounds became background noise. For what felt like an eternity, I had my eyes closed and I continued to strike my jailer. When I finally opened my eyes again, I fall to my knees and vomit. What was left of his face was now little more than a bloody mess.

I came to the grim realization that I just sealed my fate. Not only was I an apostate wanted by the Chantry and Templars, now I would be hunted by the City Guard for murder.

Not knowing what to do, I start to put on the clothes that were brought to me. It would not be long before someone came to see what had happened. My first priority was to escape, and the only truth knowing that my life was changed forever.


	2. Journey to a new life

**Journey**

Running, that's all I could do now. Run, but were to, nowhere to go and no one was willing to help me.

Against all odds, I managed to get out of the capital without being discovered. The dress that pig was going to make me wear managed to get me enough coin for some more basic clothes and a ride to Jader. If I could get to Ferelden, I may be able to escape.

Even though I managed to get into Jader with many other refugees, it was next to impossible to get out. Once inside I learned that the city was under martial law, and the only way into Ferelden was closed.

With so much fighting going on across the nation, our neighbors closed their borders. Not allowing anyone in unless they made it profitable.

In truth it feels more personal than that, perhaps this in our punishment for the occupation, now we must pay for it.

Wondering through Jader I slowly lose hope, so many poor souls here have lost everything. A market place that should have once been busy was now disserted. With bickering lords that hide in their estates from the commoners begging and each other. To further my problems, everywhere I go soldiers march, patrolling the streets looking for anyone who can carry a sword for the Empress.

Thankfully, I have managed to avoid them by staying to the back alleys. Even for a steady meal I refuse to go through that horrible experience, but I'm running out of options. With the coin I have, it won't last more than one week, ten days if I'm lucky.

Despite so many groups looking for me, I have been able to hide for them by staying close to the Alienage. Though it's getting harder every day to blend in, we Elves are supposed to look out for one another. Yet, I have seen them turn on one another just to get a scrape of food. I know things are desperate but have we really fallen so far.

I have been doing what I can to help, but there is only so much I can do without resorting to magic. However, it feels like fate is forcing my hand. When I saw a pair of drunken soldiers trying to take an Elf against her will I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.

I said "get your hands off her you filthy Shems!" saving her but now they had their eyes set on me. "You've got some nerve Knife Ear, you a need lesson in respecting your betters."

Me and my big mouth was all I could think to myself as they slowly walked towards me. With panic setting in I begin to step backwards. Not realizing that there is a wall right behind. The moment my back hit that wall they charged at me. As I tried to run, one of them grabbed me by the hair and pulled me towards them. Within moments I was held in the air by leg and arm and was being dragged into a back alley.

Before I could act, they throw me to the ground and one of them pinned my arms down. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." The other says as he starts pulling up my skirt.

"LET ME GO!" I yell trying to kick them, but to no avail. Screaming now would be a muffled sound leaving me only able to tear up as I feel the bastard's hand pulling my panties down.

No I refuse to go through that again, anything is better than going through that again. That was the only thing that I could say to myself to justify using my magic. Focusing I started to channel my mana into my hands.

"What in Andrastes name? AHHHHH! MY HANDS! One of them yells as he falls backwards and tries to stop the burning. As quickly as I could I pulled myself up and sent a quick blast of cold directly in his eyes. Seeing my chance I run further into the alley, hoping to find a place to hide. Running around the corner, I see an entrance into the sewer. Not even thinking about what may be down there I enter.

"Blasted, where'd that knife eared Mage go?"

"Just leave her, if we're lucky the Templars will send her to the void with the rest of them."

Hearing their footsteps disappear, I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm so tired from everything that has happened that I can barely keep my eyes open. Even as I resist, fatigue is winning this battle. Soon sleep claims me and I enter my dreams.

It feels like just a distant memory but it's also clear at the same time. Opening my eyes I wake up in my bed. Not my Circle bunk, my bed! I have almost forgotten that I lived with my father once. Our small house was on the corner of the Alienage. It was rundown and worn, but it was home.

"Little Bear, are you still in bed?"

"No Papa!" I quickly said shocked, hearing that my voice sounded like a six year old. Jumping out of bed I realize too late that the drop was further then I expected. I land on the floor cringing at the stinging sensation I now felt in my knees.

After rubbing them to ease the pain I stand up, realizing that my height had also changed. Running out of the bed room I see Papa sitting at the table like always. I can't quite put my finger on it but I feel as if there is something wrong.

"What's wrong little bear?" he says walking towards me a pulling me into a hug.

"Remember, no matter what happens I will always love you my little bear" he whispers into my ear.

"No" I say as he looks at me.

"What?"

"No I remember…. You told me to leave." I say stepping backwards, turning back to my original form.

"Don't be silly little bear" he says rising, trying to once again to embrace me. "Why would I say such a thing?"

Raising my hands I yell "GET BACK!" and channel mana into my hands, and take aim releasing a blast of cold air towards Papa. Upon collision our house beings to change, walls fade into nothingness and I'm now standing on an island.

"The Fade, I should have guessed" scolding myself when I came to the realization. Even if I wanted to go back to the life Papa and I had, it would only ever be a dream.

Losing my focus for a moment, I learn too late that I am not alone. Out of the blue I feel a pair of slim arms wrap around me, pulling me towards the possible culprit. Looking up at the beings face, my heart sinks when I stare into the eyes of a demon.

"What's wrong mortal!" she says stroking my hair "Was that dream not what you desired?" See says in enchanting voice.

"Let me go" I whimper as she sits us down and continues to stoke my hair. "Shhhh" she sings into my ear, gently wrapping her tail around me. "Everyone has a desire mortal, and it is my desire to fulfill them. Just tell me what it is, and it will be yours" she smiles.

With all my will I push myself away "no price is worth your promises Demon!" Rising to her feet she struts towards me grinning. With every step it becomes harder to focus. She starts circling like a predator cornering its prey and it takes all that I have to simply stand.

"Poor mortal, why do you fear the possibilities I can offer you? Many of your kind wished for the power to change your world, do you not desire the same?

"I don't want anything you offer!" I say as she continues to circle me.

"If not power why not revenge" cupping my face she places the gentlest of kisses on my lips "Or perhaps pressure. I assure you I can do so much better than that fat pig of a noble."

I can feel my knees starting to give at the mention of that incident, looking into her eyes she sees that I am wavering.

"The Templars were so cruel to your people, and that man treated you like you were nothing but a toy."

"NO" I yell pushing myself past her and running towards the far side of the island. Turning around to look, I am shocked that she is gone. Starting to panic I slowly step backwards, bumping into someone I feel an arm hugging me.

"Tell me mortal, are you one of the few that wish for wisdom?" she says as I hyperventilate. "Perhaps, the location of a certain person, say." She then whispers into my ear "Your Mother."

"My Mother is dead creature" I say pulling myself away from her "She died bringing me into the world."

"Are you so sure of that mortal?"Crossing her arms, "Your Papa lied about loving you no matter what. Could it be possible that he lied to you about your mother as well?" She grins.

I want to curse her with every insult I can think of, but at the same time I can't deny what she has said. Papa words ring in my ears; a promise that kept me going is some of the darkest times of my life. Yet when I needed him he just turned me away.

"Your words are true Demon!" she grins as if the hunt has come to a conclusion. "But" channeling mana "I will not, give in to YOU!" I scream sending the most powerful blizzard spell I can muster. Though my eyes are closed, I can hear the demons screams as I freeze her solid. Opening my eyes I have just enough time to look as she falls to the ground whispering "Curse you" then shattered.

With that I fall to my knees and exhale a sigh of relief. I had defeated her, and saved myself from possession.

By defeating her, the landscape started to change. For just one moment everything was bright, and then just as quickly I am submerged in darkness.

Smoke, as I came to I smelled smoke?

Opening my eyes I see the sewer wall, but I am now laying on the ground with a makeshift blanket over me. It was a dirty old thing but it was warm, something I almost forgotten.

Rising up I hear the crackling of a fire, and smell the aroma of something being cooked. Turing around, I see several pieces of meat over the fire. Against my better judgment I reach for one.

"You should wait till it's fully cooked" I hear someone say. Looking up I see an older Elven walking towards me, carrying as basket of vegetables.

"If you eat that raw you will get sick, honestly don't you Circle Mages know anything about food preparation."

My bloods run cold when I hear that, how could she know that? Better yet why does she not show signs of fear? Everyone that I have met up until now has feared Mages.

Before I can ask she says "Don't act so surprised, there is a pair of drunks up there bitching about a mage summoning Demons on them."This makes me fear that the Templars will be searching for me. She then says "I have no interest in turning you over to the Templars, they were never my allies."

Putting the basket down next to the fire she pulls out a small cooking pot and a skin from out of her cloak. Hanging the pot over the fire, she pours the water from the skin into it then puts the vegetables in. She then grabs one of the cooked pieces of meat and then adds it to the pot. Within a few minutes all of them are mixed in with the vegetables. Grabbing one of several bowls that where next to the fire; she pours some of the food into it and hands it to me.

"Eat" she says as I take it the bowl. Even though it smells good I don't know if she added poison or something when I wasn't looking. Looking towards her I see no sign that she had done anything.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have cut your throat when you slept" she says pulling a curved knife from her side, then sliding it right back. Her ability to answer my question without even having them asked just makes me nervous. However, she does speak the truth, why would she give me a blanket and then feed me if she wanted to kill me.

I'm still tried from the demon, so I decide just to remain quiet and eat. Once I finished my meal I return the bowl, and give my thanks.

"You should leave the Country; Mages won't be safe here for long." She says gathering all the utensils and putting them a pack.

"I would have left by now is it was possible" trying understand why she says the obvious.

"And how did you plan to leave? Pay for a caravan to go though the Frostback Mountains? Or would you take a Ship to Amaranthine?"

Those were my obvious causes, but they were the only ones that I am aware of. Either way, both are now closed to me, yet I feel as if she is not telling me something.

"Do you know of another way?" I ask hopefully that she will give me an answer.

"I do, but they are not for those who are weak of will. This path would require that you give up everything."

"I don't have anything else to lose" I say remembering everything that I have lost. Looking at her and seeing just a faint smile.

"If that is the case, then you should go to the Wardens."

"The Wardens, wait are you a Warden?"

Faint chuckling "No but I work alongside them" she then reaches into her cloak and pulls out and small piece of silver like metal.

When she throws it to me I see that it is a gryphon shaped pin.

"Go to their barracks and show that to the Commander, this will tell them that you were recruited."

"But the Templars will be looking for me, I won't be safe."

"Then think outside the box, outsmart them it is not that hard." She then picks up the last of the gear and starts to walk away.

"Wait" I say "Go down that way and you will be within walking distance of the barracks" She points.

I turn to the direction she points then look back to see that she is gone. Wrapping the blanket around me I start to walk in the direction she pointed. With luck I can reach the barracks before I am noticed.

Crawling out of the closet manhole I look around to make sure that the coast is clear. Seeing no one around me I pull myself out and dash to the closest building. Keeping my back towards it I shift towards the corner leading to the main street. Looking around the corner I see the grey warden barracks a few buildings down across the street.

When I thought that I was home free, the fates had other plans. The barracks front doors open and I see two Templars stepping out, followed by a burly man wearing Warden Armor. Even though I cannot hear what they are saying it appears that the burly man has just removed the Templars from the barracks. When one of them goes for their sword the warden punches him, sending him flying down the stairs. Then in one quick movement he grabs the other by the throat, and takes his sword. Throwing him dowm to his fellow Templar; he picks up both their blades and points them at their throats. Though I can't hear what he is saying, it's clear that he is threatening them.

The very idea that someone would threaten a Templar is crazy, yet it happening right in front of me. When it appears that they are about to do something the warden takes one step forward and they run away. Once out of sight I see the opportunity that I was hoping for.

Seeing my chance I quickly run towards the warden just as he turns to re-enter the building.

"Excuse me my Lord!" I yell getting his attention.

"What do you want girl!?" he says in a cold demeanor with an Anders accent.

Bowing my head trying to stay polite "I beg your pardon my Lord" reaching into my pocket I pull out the pin that the Elven woman gave me. "I was told to give this to the Commander of the Grey, as a sign of my requirement."

Walking towards me he offers his hand, and I give him the pin. For a moment he looks at it trying to see if it is real. Once he finishes the inspection he returned it to me.

"Where did you get this?" he says with a stern expression on his face.

"It was given to me by an Elven woman wearing a black cloak?" I say bowing politely.

"Very well then, follow me." He says signaling for me to follow him inside. I thought that there would be a struggle trying to convince him to let me in, but without hesitation he allows me to enter. This is all so confusing; I always heard that the Wardens never had more than one mage in the Order.

This journey has been one obstacle after another, and I don't think that it has even truly begun.


End file.
